The Dockworker and the Assassin
by Lyrium Ghost
Summary: Tereethis, an Argonian Assassin has invited his friend Scouts-Many-Marshes to live with him in Whiterun. What happens when Marshes wants to be more than friends? Can Tereethis put his past and reluctance behind him to finally be happy? If I have anything to say about it, he will. My first Skyrim fic so R/R. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Moving in

**This is my first Skyrim fic, so please be nice! Warning, this fic will contain gay romance and eventually marriage. R/R Marsh friends!**

* * *

Scouts-Many-Marshes put down the last box of his items in Tereethis' small home. The slightly younger Argonian offered him to stay at his house since Marshes didn't officially own a home yet. He usually stayed at the Argonian Assemblage in Windhelm, going to work at the docks early in the morning and sometimes well into the night.

Whiterun was prosperous enough, Marshes thought, and the people were civil to him and that was pretty good seeing that not many Argonians resided here. He had also seen a small market place north of the home, teeming with merchants who sold a variety of things.

"Are you settling in well?"

Marshes turned to see Tereethis, only realizing it was him because of his voice. He was clad in what he called 'Nightingale Armor.' It was black as night and held a mystery that seemed as if no one could solve it. Mashes had no idea what a Nightingale was, and Tereethis seemed reluctant to speak of it. A black cape fluttered behind him, the hood of the armor was down, showing the Argonian's dark green scales and yellow eyes. The ebony blade at Tereethis' hip clattered as he moved to help Marshes pick up one of his last boxes.

"Yes, I am," said Marshes, following Tereethis up the stairs. "This house of yours is wondrous, at least to these eyes." Tereethis nodded. "It is fairly sized and once I have more coin, I can purchase better decorations." They placed the boxes among a small pile of others in a miniscule room across from Tereethis'. "I apologize that I don't have another bed for you to sleep in, Marshes," Tereethis said, apologetic. Marshes shook his head, the blue feathered hair atop his head swaying. "Giving me a place to live is enough, my friend." Tereethis' scaly brow furrowed. "As you wish."

"But, you must know, that I have-" Tereethis was cut off as the door downstairs opened and the patter of feet could be heard. "Pa!" Two human girls came running up the stairs and jumped in Tereethis' arms. Tereethis chuckled, embracing the girls tightly. "Hello, Lucia, Sofie. How was your day?" Lucia, a brown haired, energetic girl smiled brightly. "Fun, Pa!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Sofie and I played in the markets with Ms. Lydia all day!" Tereethis smiled at her, turning to Sofie. She had the same color hair as her sister, but was shyer than she was. "Did you have fun too, Sofie?" She nodded, shyly and Tereethis ruffled the girl's hair.

"Who's your friend, Pa?" Lucia pointed to Marshes, who was staring in surprise. Tereethis cursed mentally, standing up. "Girls, this is my friend, Scouts-Many-Marshes. You can call him Marshes for short." Lucia stared in amazement and Sofie hid behind her adoptive father, ever the shy, flower selling girl Tereethis found in Windhelm. Marshes snapped out of his surprised look and gave a warm smile to the human girls. "Nice to meet you, girls."

Lucia giggled, running down the steps and Sofie followed her. Tereethis rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, turning to Marshes. "Sorry, I was about to tell you, but." Marshes smiled and let out a rumbling laugh. "It's fine. They are good girls."

"Indeed," Tereethis agreed.

The two stood there for a moment, not in uncomfortable silence, but a nice one. Tereethis coughed, his hand twitched slightly for some reason. "I hate to leave you with so much to do, but I have a job to do. I will return once I have finished it. It shouldn't be long."

"Wait," Marshes said as Tereethis turned to go back downstairs. The Assassin turned. "Yes?" Marshes rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I wanted to thank you again for letting me live here."

"Marshes, you don't have to-"

Marshes held up a hand to stop Tereethis. "No, I want to. I thought I could treat you to a drink tonight to properly thank you for helping me."

Tereethis was about to say no, but realized it would be pointless and Marshes would simply insist. With a small sigh, the Argonian nodded, pulling his hood up and clouding his face again. "As you wish," his voice came a little muffled as he put a mask over his mouth. "I shall meet you at The Bannered Mare at around ten tonight." And with that, he was gone, the flutter of his black cape carrying a watery scent. He enjoyed swimming it seemed.

Marshes smiled, working on getting his possessions out of the boxes, doing his best not to smile so broadly at his fumbling attempt to spend some time with his friend.

* * *

Aww, isn't Marshes sweet? That was him attempting trying to ask Tereethis on a date. Tereethis has no idea it can be considered one, he isn't used to having close friends.

_Tereethis: Is this a date, Marshes?_

_Marshes: *turns red* N-no! I'm just thanking you for letting me live in your home._

_Me: Sure…._

_Tereethis: Oh, you have my thanks then._

_Marshes: S-sure_


	2. The Bannered Mare

**Disclaimer (forgot to put this in last time) I do not own Skyrim or any of the Elderscrolls. I do own Tereethis though and in my mind I own Marshes, though I don't really **

* * *

It was 9:25 when Marshes left Breezehome, wearing a nice set of casual clothes he'd scraped together gold for and got at the markets earlier. It was a light green and tan and fit Marshes well. His normal work clothes were in the small dresser in his room. A sweaty, ragged dockworker outfit didn't seem appropriate to go out in. Before he left, Marshes ran into Tereethis' housecarl, a Nord woman, Lydia. At first, Marshes was on guard, gauging if this woman was as racist as the Nords Marshes grew up around. Thankfully, she was not. Lydia was friendly, shaking Marshes hand with a strong grip that said she was indeed strong and confident about herself. She had long, slightly curly brown hair and dark eyes. She was also very loyal to Tereethis, commenting on how he was going to the Inn with Marshes for drinks. "He usually prefers to be alone, but he's spending time with you so easily," she had said sounding amazed.

Marshes rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly with a shy smile before excusing himself form Lydia's presence and was out the door.

Marshes was leaning against one of the Bannered Mare's wodden pillars, waiting outside for his friend. He let out a small sigh, running a clawed hand through his blue feathered hair. He looked up at the black sky, the clouds moving overhead on the bright full moon. Indeed it was Marshes idea to go drinking, but it was obvious Tereethis thought little of the outing but it being a friendly drink.

How long had it been since Marshes had grown these feelings toward the other man? Days, weeks? It seemed so long ago, but also so distant to Marshes. Tereethis had helped the Argonians in Windhelm when Torbjorn- Shatter-Shield had cut more of their earnings off and was keeping it to himself. Somehow, Tereethis had convinced Torbjorn to pay the Argonians better and they were being payed more, albeit it wasn't much, but even a little more was good. At first, Marshes was angry that Torbjorn was hoarding the coin in his fat fists like he was so important, but when Tereethis had explained that Torbjorn's daughter had recently died, and was feeling bitter as of late. Marshes felt more sympathetic to the man since.

It wasn't long after that Tereethis had extended to Marshes a place to stay until he had a house of his own. Reluctantly, Marshes accepted, thankful he'd be away from the cold and racism of Windhelm for a time. At some point, Marshes wasn't sure when, but something had caused feelings to erupt from inside him for Tereethis, very warm ones. Maybe it was Tereethis helping the Dockworkers, or perhaps it was how soft his words were when he spoke of Torbjorn's daughter. He wasn't sure.

"Marshes?"

Said Argonian was pulled from his thoughts by a quiet voice and saw Tereethis emerge from the darkness like the Assassin he was. Marshes was surprised to see that Tereethis was not clad in armor as he usually was.

He had on clothes much like Marshes did, but it was a dark blue and white. Brown boots, much like Marshes', hugged Tereethis' feet comfortably. The Argonian's skin looked glossy in the moonlight and his light green feathered hair swayed in the slight wind that caught the still air. He could smell the watery scent, causing Marshes' breath to catch at the pleasant aroma and overall breathtaking sight of his friend.

Tereethis coughed, pulling Marshes out of his ogling. The former Dockworker felt his cheeks tint in a small blush as he tore his sky blue eyes away from Tereethis.

"L-let's go," Marshes stuttered slightly, turning his burning face away from Tereethis. He could hear the fellow Argonian following behind, his footsteps slight and quiet. A human probably wouldn't have heard it, but Marshes' Argonian hearing picked it up slightly. Marshes cursed to himself for staring, hoping that this evening would be less awkward and not just for his sake.

Thankfully, it was.

The two had gotten themselves a table near the entrance, fairly quickly going into pleasant conversation. Marshes let a smile play on his face as Tereethis told him of the various quests he had done on coming to Skyrim. Recently, he had helped a Redguard, Amren, find his family sword, the man being so happy and grateful, that he taught Tereethis a sword a shield skill that was passed down in his family. It took some time, Tereethis preferring dual wielding daggers, but he got it in time. He'd also helped the Arl on more than one occasion, even fought the dragon that attacked the town.

Marshes was amazed at all the things Tereethis did to help others, even if they hindered with what Tereethis was already doing. Tereethis was speaking of one of the guilds he had joined, when a heavily clad woman in steel plated armor, bumped into him as he began to sit up, spilling ale on himself and the woman.

"What the hell you damn lizard?!" The woman spat at Tereethis like 'lizard' was a curse word. "You're just asking for a fight, aren't you?" the woman spoke with aggression. "Well, you picked the wrong opponent. I'm Uthgerd, and no man has beaten me in a brawl."

Marshes felt his knuckles tighten, angry at this loud, obnoxious person insulting his friend. He looked at Tereethis, and was surprised that he saw the man was as calm as ever, but his eyes held a shard edge to them. He got up with a small sigh, standing in front of Uthgerd and was just about her height.

"If I were asking for a fight, human, I would not be drinking with my friend, here," Tereethis motioned smoothly to Marshes before turning back to Uthgerd with deep yellow eyes. Uthgerd scoffed, crossing her arms cockily. "You're going to turn down a fight then, lizard?"

That word coming from Uthgerd's mouth made Marshes angry again, calming when he saw Tereethis look slightly his way, saying with his eyes that it was all right.

Another sigh past Tereethis' lips and he nodded to Uthgerd. "If it will allow us to enjoy our drinks, then I will fight you."

Uthgerd rolled her eyes, unimpressed. "Don't worry, Lizard, you'll have plenty of time to sip ale with your boyfriend in the short time I'll wipe the floor with you."

Marshes couldn't help the small blush that showed on his face at the word. Argonians did not use the term 'boyfriend' but he was aware of what it meant. Tereethis said nothing as he followed Uthgerd to a large enough area of the Inn to have their fight. Uthgerd took the large sword from her back and threw it to the ground, it clattering loudly to the floor. Tereethis cracked his knuckles, bringing his hands up to his face in a more guarded position than Uthgerd did. People gathered around, in awe of the brawl starting to brew. The owner, Marshes believed her name was Hulda, threw her arms up in frustration, muttering something about 'brawling idiots' and simply went to the back to prepare more drinks.

Marshes could hardly get past the mob of people. He squeezed around enough of them to get a good view of the fight. He'd never seen Tereethis fight before, so Marshes was understandably worried for him. Even so, he seemed confident Tereethis would win.

Uthgard struck first, but only hit empty air as Tereethis was now to the side of her. She cursed, swinging her arm to the left of her, but Tereethis ducked and leapt back in a smooth fashion. Uthgard smirked, keeping her arms close in her stance. "Pretty light on your feet, Lizard," she said. Tereethis kept a neutral face. "I'm used to fighting people who prefer heavy armor," he replied. "It's quite easy." Uthgard glared at the Argonian. "Cocky, bastard," she said and propelled a punch at Tereethis. He was like a blur, at one point, he was in front of Uthgard, the next he had her arms held behind her back. "What the-"Tereethis sighed, holding her arms behind her, not painfully, but enough to stop any movement she'd think of. "I would hate to harm you, so can you simply admit defeat before you get hurt?" Uthgard cursed but nodded. "I concede, Argonian. You win." She hated losing without at least a little blood being drawn, but she knew when she was beaten. Tereethis let go, bowing his head politely to Uthgard. "Despite your loss, Uthgard, it was a good fight; you just have to work on your speed. If you had gotten a few punches on me, I may have lost." Marshes wasn't sure if Tereethis was just being kind but it seemed to make Uthgard feel better as she extended her hand to shake Tereethis'.

He took it, shaking the strong woman's hand. "You're alright, Lizard," Uthgard smiled. "If you ever need a blade, I'm here to help." _By Sithis, another follower?_ Tereethis nodded, turning with Marshes to return to their table.

"I apologize for that," Tereethis said as they sat. "I wasn't expecting that." Marshes waved a hand. "It's okay, you were amazing the way you handled her." Tereethis took a drink of his new ale. "I only did what any self respecting friend would do. You seemed about to fight her yourself, "he added. Marshes chuckled nervously. "Sorry, she was getting on my nerves." Tereethis let out a small laugh. Marshes enjoyed the pleasant sound. "It is quiet alright." He handed Marshes a bottle of ale. "At least we get to talk more," he smiled. "You're good company, my friend."

Marshes smiled back. "You as well." The rest of the night went by without much incident, much to the pair's delight. All and all, Marshes really enjoyed the evening as it allowed his feelings to rest, if only for a moment.

* * *

**Aww, they're getting closer. This chapter was a lot longer than the first too. I'll try to get at least one chapter up per week, so have fun and R/R!**


	3. A Moment of Weakness

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Skyrim but Tereethis

* * *

Marshes had learned a new thing about his friend that night: Tereethis could not hold his liquor. It had been about three bottles later when Tereethis started slurring his words and dumping most of the ale on himself. He even joined a bard, Mikael, in a song about Ulfric Stormcloak and how the Empire was going to defeat him and his army. It was a hilarious sight, especially since Tereethis would most likely never do this unless he was intoxicated. He was passed out quickly, falling asleep on the counter. Hulda told Marshes to bring him home in an annoyed voice so he complied, not wanting another brawl to happen a second time tonight.

Marshes hoisted Tereethis on his back, linking under Tereethis' legs with his arms as someone helped Marshes with the door. He thanked them and carried the drunken Argonian home. It was still well into the night, most likely about two or three in the morning. Breezehome was dark as Marshes opened the door, gently shutting it behind him as not to wake Lucia or Sofie. He heard Tereethis start to snore as he walked up the rickety stairs. He turned right to go to Tereethis' room, setting the younger Argonian down on the large bed. As he was set down on the bed, Tereethis curled into a ball, his brow furrowing in a grimace as he slept. Marshes sat on the edge of the bed, eyes softening as he saw Tereethis' pained expression. His breathing started to speed up, not erratically, but it didn't look like he was having any good dreams.

_What could he be dreaming about that it would cause him to be like this? _Before Marshes could stop himself, he was stroking Tereethis' cheek gently, dragging his knuckles on the Assassins' scaly skin. Upon feeling the other Argonian's cool fingers on his hide, Tereethis started to calm down, his expression becoming docile and breathing returned to normal. Marshes smiled, withdrawing his hand and started to get up. A hand grasped his wrist as he stood and he turned his head to see Tereethis looking up at him with hazy yellow orbs. "Y-you're awake," he stuttered. Tereethis said nothing, simply staring at Marshes with large, child-like eyes. The air seemed to loom like a bad omen around the two, Marshes too polite to say anything and who knew what Tereethis was thinking in his still drunken state? "You should get to sleep," Marshes managed, his throat feeling dry all of a sudden.

Tereethis shook his head, hand still on Marshes' wrist. "You can't stay up forever, you know," he chuckled, sounding like he was talking to a child, which seemed appropriate right about now. "Can you stay with me tonight?" Marshes shrugged, looking around. "Sure, I can sleep on the floor," he said. "I have to get my sheets from my room." Tereethis rolled his eyes like Marshes was an idiot and made an annoyed sound that was very unlike the Assassin.

"Stupid, I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor."

"It's okay, I'd have to do so anyway in my own room," Marshes insisted.

Tereethis shook his head, sighing. "You can sleep in my bed. It's big enough for two."

Marshes felt his heart jump in his throat and his mouth became dry. "O-oh," he cleared his throat. "O-okay. That will work I guess." Tereethis pulled Marshes down, lifting the covers to allow Marshes to join him. Marshes did his best to try to leave, to tell Tereethis that he would be okay by himself, but those words were lost as he felt the heat radiate off his friend's body; the warmth of his dark green scales on his own. Marshes tried to scoot away from Tereethis when he got closer, but he was persistent, finally grasping Marshes neck, nuzzling into the older Argonian's neck and pressing his body until he was flushed against him. Marshes felt his breath catch as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Tereethis' waist, feeling the gentle, playful nip of the Assassin's teeth. He let out a small groan, not loud enough for Tereethis to hear thankfully. Said Argonian let out a small sigh, once again nuzzling close to Marshes.

Marshes threw caution to the wind, placing his head atop Tereethis' and held him close. Odds were, that Tereethis would not remember what happened tonight so Marshes simply held his friend there until he fell asleep, smiling wider than Marshes had ever seen him.

_'But, Father, where are you going?" A young Argonian with dark green scales and light green feather hair_ _grasped the cuff of an, taller, older Argonian's shirt, begging him not to leave. The older Argonian turned to the younger, placing a hand on his son's head and ruffled his green feathered head. 'Don't worry, son. I'll be back, I promise.' He smiled sadly, hugging his son. The young Argonian's eyes widened and began to sting from unshed tears. His father never hugged him unless he was uncertain of his fate and his smile tore his heart, as if it was the last time he'd see him. 'Don't cry,' the father said, rubbing the boy's back as he felt him start to tremble. 'Your mother, bless her soul, would hate to see you cry, son.' He sniffed, holding back his tears as he was told. As his father let him go, he gave him another of those heart wrenching smiles and turned to the door. 'Father,' his voice was so small and near breaking. Why did the gods torture him so? Before he left, the father turned his head slightly and locked his eyes with his son's. 'I'll return, Tereethis,' he said and was gone, leaving Tereethis alone. He never returned._

"Father!" Tereethis shot up from his bed, tearing away from the nightmare. He was sweating, panting slightly. He placed his hands over his face, leaning over his raised knees as he let out a few more exhausted pants. _Damn, _he thought. _I thought I was done with these nightmares. Sithis, I haven't thought of that day in years. _He was about seventeen when his father left him to pursue the Assassin's that killed his mother when he was a hatchling. Tereethis had waited for days, weeks, but his father never returned. Eventually, he simply gave up and lived alone.

Tereethis sighed, rubbing his head of sweat. "Sithis, I feel like crap." Throwing his legs to the side of the bed, Tereethis felt the other side of the bed was warm. His brow raised in confusion, trying to remember the night before. After he beat Uthgard in a brawl, he had a few drinks, and then it was a blur. He could faintly recall being carried home and put to bed, but who was it? The thought that it was Marshes made Tereethis' cheeks burn. _Gods, did I act like a fool in front of him? I hope not. _

Tereethis got up with a sigh, taking off his clothes that smelled heavily of ale and throwing on a dark green shirt and white pants. He left his feet bare, not planning to do any adventuring today with this headache that just surfaced. Damn, why did he get drunk with just a few drinks? It felt like he was getting stabbed in the head with a million daggers, combined with a 'spark' spell for good measure. As he came upon the head of the stairs, a pleasant smell wafted into his nose. He followed the scent to a pot hanging above the fireplace in the middle of the living room. Tereethis scanned the room, not seeing anyone; he lifted the pot and took a deep whiff of the sweet substance. It didn't smell like something Lydia made. She usually just ate most of the bread Tereethis bought at the market weekly.

The stew was bubbling and an orange color; bits of meat and vegetables floated around the pot. "Hungry?' Tereethis nearly dropped the top of the top and turned around, teeth bared as he was caught off guard. Marshes held up his hands in surrender. "It's just me, Tereethis."

Tereethis calmed down, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again. "I apologize, Marshes. I am not good with surprises." Sometimes he felt his assassin training was such a part of him that if it was gone, he wouldn't be himself. It seemed very true to him.

"I see." Marshes chuckled, going to the pot and checking it. "I thought I'd make you some breakfast if you don't mind."

"No, no," Tereethis shook his head. "It is fine. Thank you." Marshes smiled, going to the cupboard to grab a few bowls. He filled them up as Tereethis sat down at the table, tail swishing as it tipped over the bench. Tereethis took a sip of the stew and licked his lips as he made an appreciative sound. "This is very good," he said, amazed, quickly going back to eat more.

"Thank you," Marshes chuckled, sitting across from his friend with his own bowl of stew. "It's a recipe from our people. If you want, I can cook more tomorrow."

Tereethis felt a smile tug at his lips. "It reminds me of when I was a hatchling." Marshes' eyes glanced up at the Assassins' thoughtful expression. "You told me you were born in the Black Marsh," he inquired.

Tereethis nodded. "Yes, I was. I had lived there until I was about nineteen and left on my own."

"Why did you leave?" They hadn't talked much about how or why Tereethis had come to Skyrim. To be honest, Marshes was always curious.

Tereethis' shoulders sagged and his expression became neutral, a defense mechanism that he'd use when he became uncomfortable with something. He looked up, eyes distant as if he were not all there. "I'm sorry, but that topic is not one that I wish to discuss at this time. Please understand."

"It's not trouble," Marshes said, picking up his and Tereethis' bowls and setting them aside to be washed later. "Do you have any plans to adventure somewhere today?"

Tereethis felt his head throb at the thought of running around and fighting. Even a trained assassin shouldn't work if they were incapacitated. _Discretion is the better part of valor_. Those were his father's words the whole time during his grueling training as an assassin.

Tereethis thought a moment, his brow set in thought. Surely he knew Marshes well enough to speak a little of his life? At least, not what led him to Skyrim. Some of his childhood wouldn't hurt.

"If you really wish to know about me," began the yellow eyed Argonian as Marshes turned his attention to him. "Then I shall tell you, at least a little." He leaned forward, linking his hands together. "Perhaps someday, though, I can tell you why I came here to Skyrim."

Marshes slowly nodded, not wanting to push Tereethis for questions, but he did want to know more about his friend. "Okay," he said, taking a seat next to him. "Tell me about you."

* * *

Finally, third chapter! I've been lazy with updating so sorry for people who've read this and wanted another chapter. Next time, we shall learn a bit more about Tereethis. R/R, Marsh friends


	4. Shadow Scale

"My father was a Shadowscale, born under the sign of the Shadow in the Black Marsh. He was an exemplar of their order, an amazing assassin." Tereethis paused, and then continued. "But the order was dying, quite swiftly and possibly due to the events in the Infernal City, but no one knew for sure."

Marshes nodded, he knew little about the events in the Infernal City. Only that a group traveled there seeking something. Marshes turned his attention to Tereethis as he continued.

"Once I was old enough to pick up a blade, I was thrown into training as a Shadow Scale, though I could never be such like my father. I was not born under the Shadow like him. The training was grueling, not something a five year old should be learning, how to kill swiftly and without noise, knowing how many poisons can effectively kill a man." He sighed, an exhausted one, as if he were going through the training all over again.

"Within about five to six years, I was already an enemy to be feared. It was also around that time that I executed my first kill. He was a Dunmer, actually. Sometimes I felt as if my father still held some old prejudice against them for our enslavement."

Unlike most Argonians, Marshes held no old hate for the Dark Elves or any race that treated them unfairly. What good would it do to hate all the people just because of what they were? It made no sense to him.

"It was simple, kill the man without anyone knowing, in anyway I wanted. I challenged myself, going to kill him in broad daylight. I waited patiently in the bushes outside of his home, bow in hand, laced with enough poison to take down a blood hazed Orc."

"Why did you have to kill him?"

Tereethis sighed. "Marshes, I do not kill without good reason." He took a sip of the water on the table. "He had killed children, molested them, raped. The monster deserved to die."

Marshes nodded, happy with the answer. He had never enjoyed the fact that his friend took lives like that, but he always had a reason for his actions. He wasn't cold hearted, just reserved and quiet. Maybe, that was another reason Marshes loved him. He felt his face warm up when the younger Argonian noticed his spacing out, but waved a hand at him to continue.

"I let myself blend in with the shadows, like I was taught to and once he was in my sights, I let my arrow fly into one of his lungs. The poison spread quickly and he died in minutes."

"What about your mother?" Marshes inquired.

Tereethis' jaw set and his linked hands gripped each other hard.

"She died when I was a hatchling. I know little of her. From what my father told me, she was kind and thought of everyone before herself. Ultimately selfless."

Marshes placed his hand over Tereethis', hoping he was comforting. It seemed to be as Tereethis' jaw lacked a bit and his shoulders relaxed.

"How did she die?"

"She wasn't deceased but murdered by a group of assassins who wanted to get to my father." He let out a small breath. "That is also what led him to leave when I was old enough. He wanted revenge."

Marshes tried to read his friend's expression, but he was making it difficult, keeping that neutral look on when Marshes got too close.

He took his hand away. "Do you?"

Tereethis shook his head. "I don't know." His head was down, eyes devoid of any emotion, as he was told to by his father.

"Okay," Marshes said, getting up and moving to clean the dishes. "That should be enough, I'm satisfied." The sudden movement surprised the Argonian, looking up with a frown. "Did I say something wrong?"

_No, that's not it. You just looked like you were about to break. _Not voicing his thoughts, Marshes smiled at Tereethis, quickly going back to busying himself. "No, of course not. As I said, I'm satisfied; you don't have to speak of it anymore."

As Marshes was cleaning the bowls and pot, he felt the assassin's trained eyes on him, watching every move his shoulders made, every crack of his voice. He heard a slow breath being drawn behind him and a move of the table. "I have to go to the market. I'll be back soon." Marshes nodded as he heard the door close.

The breath he let out was fast and laced with a quiet suppression of anger and annoyance. He was angry at himself and at whoever killed his friend's mother. The second Tereethis mentioned his mother; Marshes noticed the change in his voice, the softness in his eyes. Even though he was a trained assassin, even he had a breaking point.

Marshes ran a hand through his dark blue hair, sighing as he went up to his room to set it up. And maybe it would let his mind deter from his friend, even for a bit.

* * *

Hi everyone, it's be forever since I uploaded and I'm sorry to people who've been waiting for me to update! I've been procrastinating like crazy lol. Anyway, enjoy a new chapter!


	5. Fishes and First Contact

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Skyrim except my Dovahkiin

* * *

"Mr. Marshes!" Lucia jumped on Marshes back, causing the Argonian to almost fall into the small pond before them. "Lucia," muttered the man in a faux angry tone as the girl laughed happily and put the hat Marshes was wearing on her instead. He grabbed the fishing pole and frowned like a child at her, her wide grin never leaving her face.

"Tereethis, you should really discipline your kids more," he called to the Argonian in the water as he grabbed a fish with his hands with unsurpassed swiftness; no doubt a result of his assassin training and threw it at Marshes, the wobbling fish almost getting away from him. "You try to say 'no' to them when they get those sad faces," smirked the assassin. Sky blue eyes rolled as Marshes threw the fish into the large basket where many other fish lie, already dead from lack of water.

Sofie was playing hide and seek with Lydia, then going into tag. Marshes smiled as he looked up at the sun and closed his eyes, basking in its warmth.

Surprisingly, it was Tereethis who wanted to bring everyone out to go fishing. The girls were ecstatic of course, to be spending time with their father.

"This was a good idea," Marshes mused to Tereethis as he sat next to him. "I figured the girls could use some family time, especially since I am out most of the time."

"Take some time to relax yourself." It wasn't hard for Marshes to notice that the whole time they have been out, Tereethis was not relaxed as he should be. His eyes were darting hastily, hand always trained on the dagger at his waist. Even looking like a normal civilian, Tereethis radiated 'trained killer' to people who knew him well.

'"A moment of relaxation can be as rewarding as it is dangerous."'

Marshes looked confused for a second. "That is something my father taught me. My blade must always be ready and trained on my foes."

"But there are no enemies right now, Tereethis, just family and friends."

"But there are bandits," the assassin pointed out.

Marshes hated to admit that he did have a point, bandits were everywhere these days. Even so, it didn't mean that you shouldn't relax every once and a while. And Tereethis was in much need of a relaxing evening.

Marshes stood up, taking the slight opening that Tereethis had to swipe the dagger away from his belt, pretty ninja like he had to point out.

"Hey!" Tereethis jumped up, reaching out to grab the dagger away from Marshes but the former dockworker had both height and reach to his advantage.

"Looks like you're already relaxed enough to not keep a firm hand on your weapon," Marshes smirked and twirled the dagger in his hand.

Tereethis flushed in embarrassment. "That's because I was around you!" He fumed, all essence of previous calmness gone from the frustration of his skills being made fun of.

Marshes chuckled. "Aw, how cute! The assassin can blush," Marshes couldn't deny how entertaining it was to make fun of the usually calm and collected man.

This only made Tereethis blush more as he threw his hands up in frustration, exhaling an annoyed breath. "Fine!" he fumed, crossing his arms. "What do you want to do?"

"Catch fish."

Tereethis rose a brow. "That's what we've been doing."

Marshes shook his head. "No, not the way you were doing it, but the way most Argonians do. With our mouth."

Tereethis' face puckered a bit like he had eaten something sour. "Raw fish? That doesn't sound fun, Marshes." Though he was aware many Argonians did indeed catch fish that way, he was never taught to do so. Catching fish with his hands worked well for him.

"Come on." Marshes grasped Tereethis' hand, the assassin marveling silently at how warm Marshes' hand felt.

They rolled up their pants and sleeves, stepping into a more steep side of the water, up to their waists.

"Catching with your mouth is actually not too different from catching with your hands," began Marshes like a teacher to their student. The Argonian was excited he'd teach the all knowing assassin something he didn't know.

"How so?"

"You use your eyes like you would say an assassination target." He figured he'd use terms and situations Tereethis was used to and assassinations were a perfect example.

"I see," Tereethis nodded, examining how Marshes scanned the water with his eyes, very much the same way Tereethis would for an assassination. His arms were staying at his sides, his snout sniffing ever so slightly. The way Marshes carried himself at that moment, made it seem like he was doing this for a long time.

As quick as a whip, Marshes dipped his head into the water, emerging another second with a medium sized fish in his mouth.

Tereethis chuckled at the sight of his friend's mouth full of fish, a goofy grin on his lips as he looked at Tereethis. He spit the fish out back into the water, shaking his now wet head and brushed his feathery blue hair with his claws.

"See?" He said. "Not so hard."

Tereethis crossed his arms. "For you, maybe." He waded into the water, standing next to Marshes and getting into the same position Marshes was. He scanned the water, plunging his head into the cold depths. It was like slow motion, his head swishing to look for a fish to grab. He cursed, his mouth bubbling in the water. Since Argonian's could breath underwater, Tereethis was in there for a good few minutes, until he resurfaced, growling in annoyance. Marshes laughed and Tereethis shot a glare his way.

"Don't worry, you'll get it."

Tereethis smiled slightly, nodding. "Thanks, Marshes."

Marshes touched his head, ruffling the younger's 'hair'. "It's no trouble."

Before Tereethis could stop himself, he purred into Marshes' touch, the gesture reminding him of his father's gentle caress when he was young. Marshes stood there, not moving his hand as Tereethis nudged his hand like a puppy to its master. His eyes were slightly shut, looking more innocent and somber than usual.

_He's remembering something…I should- _Marshes tried to move his hand away, but he was frozen, fighting with his desires and wanting to make Tereethis comfortable by not reminding him of his sad past. _I can't though. Why?_

"Pa!" The sound of the girls calling pulled them out of their little world and they parted. Marshes chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry, you had a…leaf in your hair." _Yeah, leaf, good one, Marshes. _

Tereethis nodded slightly. "Thank you. We should go, it's getting dark." Marshes nodded as well as Tereethis went to gather the girls and get all their belongings. Marshes wanted to punch himself for his stupidity as he went to help Tereethis out. Marshes noticed how Tereethis wouldn't look at him during the trip back. He could swear he spied a blush on Tereethis' face, but Marshes was probably just seeing things.

Yeah, that must be it.

* * *

Another Chapter! Awkward fish catching for the win! Reviews make me want to write more. R/R...please


End file.
